


Whumptober 2019 - 06 - Dragged Away

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kelly is more than a tad bit worried, Pre-Series, Trapped, Whump, allll the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: He'd barely made it to the front steps before someone's hands were on him, tugging, dragging him away. Dragging him away from his friends. They were going to die in there, did anyone get that? He yanked back against the hold on him. He had to get inside. He had to get Matt and Andy. Now.





	Whumptober 2019 - 06 - Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we've made it to day 6, which is definitely an accomplishment in my book...I am so hoping I can keep up. ;) Drop a comment if you can, they are great motivators. ;P
> 
> Enjoy!

"We're pinned down in here, Chief! Casey's—"

The radio's sudden silence coincided with a loud crash and the whoosh of smoke and fire escaping out of the front windows of the burning house. Time seemed to slow down. 

"Darden! Talk to me," their battalion chief called into the radio. Static was the only response.

There wasn't any time to waste. Severide was rushing for the door before anyone had another chance to blink. 

He'd barely made it to the front steps before someone's hands were on him, tugging, dragging him away. Dragging him away from his friends. They were going to die in there, did anyone get that? He yanked back against the hold on him. He had to get inside. He had to get Matt and Andy.  _ Now. _

"Severide!" His lieutenant shook him firmly. "That roof is going to cave in at any second. The last thing I need is another one of my men in that house."

They couldn't just give up. The textbook firefighter side of Severide told him Forrest was right; the risk was too great to send anyone else in. But they couldn't just  _ leave  _ two men trapped in a burning house that was bound to cave at any second. Severide growled. 

A few yards away, their battalion chief called into his radio yet again. "Casey, Darden! Report!" Nothing.

"Chief, you have to let us go in!" Severide was growing more and more desperate as the very real possibility of losing his two best friends began to sink in on him.

As a firefighter, Severide knew the risks of the job. He knew that every time the bell rang, it could be their last call. But  _ knowing  _ and actually experiencing were two very different things. He, Casey, and Darden had barely been in the CFD for more than a couple of years. The fact that they were now all at Firehouse 51 together working as team made Severide love his job even more. But he'd never been in a position with  _ both _ of his friends in such a dire situation—so close and yet unable to do anything to help. 

"Come on, guys," he muttered under his breath, clenching his fists. He glanced toward the truck and was surprised to see Lieutenant Forrest suiting up again. Was he actually planning to go back in? Before Severide could open his mouth to ask or demand to go with him, another ball of smoke went up from the house. Everyone flinched when a huge portion of the roof came crashing down.

_ No. No, no, no. _ A wave of shock crashed over him. This couldn't be happening.

Darden...Darden was a brother to Severide. They'd grown up together. They'd also done some really stupid things together, but they had also always been there for each other during the rough times. 

And Casey. The quiet, smart-as-a-whip kid they'd taken in during their time at the Academy. The three of them had formed their own little trio, and they were more like family to Severide than any of his blood relatives had ever been.

The thought that he might have just lost them both dropped a weight on his shoulders so heavy he nearly sunk to his knees.  _ No. _

A faint shout met the young fireman's ears, and his gaze shot to the front door of the flaming home. Immediate relief turned into worry when he saw the two figures exiting the house. One was slumped over, arm hanging limply around the other's neck, feet barely moving as he was dragged away from the danger.

Severide leaped into action, racing toward the front porch and the two stumbling firefighters.

He met them at the bottom of the steps, pulling Casey from Andy's arms and practically carrying the injured man across the yard. He trusted his fellow firefighters who were on his heels to take care of Darden. 

There were voices around him, shouting as he laid Matt out in the grass while waiting for the paramedics and a stretcher to become available. "Case? Casey?" He gently tugged the air mask from his friend's face, vaguely aware of the crowd gathering around him. Forrest knelt down on the other side of Casey. 

"He got hit by a beam!" Darden called out, coughing and gasping for air. "I got 'im free and drag...dragged him out, but I think he might've broken some ribs!" He doubled over, letting a squad member help him over to an ambulance.

Paramedics rushed in and took over at Casey's side, quickly loading the injured man onto the stretcher and heading to the ambulance. Severide jogged after them, brow furrowed in worry. He threw a questioning glance back at Andy, who was now seated on the edge of the second ambulance. 

"Go," the other man mouthed, waving him off. "I'm fine." 

Severide was torn, but at least Andy was coherent and could stand up on his own. Matt was a whole other story. So he climbed into the ambo and they took off for Med.

* * *

Severide and Darden's heads both jerked up at the sight of the approaching doctor. Kelly climbed to his feet, moving to join Lieutenant Forrest who was already on his way to meet the doc.

"Doc. How is he?"

The doctor nodded, jumping right into the details. "He's stable. After a hit like the one he took, a concussion isn't uncommon.  He has a few minor burns, but nothing that won't heal with time."

Severide let out a breath. "And his ribs?"

"He avoided puncturing a lung, which is a miracle," the doc informed them. "He has multiple rib fractures but he's breathing well and I'm optimistic about the recovery time." 

Everyone from 51 let out a collective breath of relief at the welcome news.

"Can we see him?" Severide asked, glancing back at Darden.

"Of course. Follow me."

As the men walked down the hall toward their friend, Severide muttered a quiet prayer of thanks that Casey was going to be okay. The day could have turned out much, much worse, but it hadn't. Matt and Andy were fine, and, as he'd heard, dwelling on the what-ifs never did anyone any good. So he didn't.


End file.
